Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep 03 Fragmentary Passage (Digimon Story)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: Nova, Otto and Gibson are trying to find a way out of the Realm of Darkness. On the way here, they find out that all the People's World are fallen into Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Yen Sid: The Great battle with Skeleton King is almost upon us. As you know, we must action to keep the seven pure lights safe, and thus we must hasten to assemble the 18 guardians of Light. It is time to return to our world the five Warrior Wielder we lost over a decade ago. Antuari, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto. Must be saved from their sad end for they have more to achieve. Following their third battle of Skeleton King, Sparx's Heart refused to awaken, and so Nova, Otto and Gibson found a safe location to conceal them. But when they set off in search of their other team, Antuari, they fell to the place from which there is no return without outside help.

Yen Sid nod at Bugs

Bugs: I saw them, in the Realm of Darkness.

Flashback has started

They are wondering around the Darkness and they look shock

Nova: Was it?

Otto: No way.

Gibson: It is.

They saw Bikini Bottom covered in Darkness

Nova: Why is Spongebob's World... here in the Darkness.

Gibson: Don't know

They saw the Heartless and they fight them

Nova: There's no "time" in the Realm of Darkness.

Gibson: We walk on and on without end.

Otto: In the realm of light, do days or years pass with each step?

Nova: We know something has started to go wrong, we must hurry.

They went off and see the path collapse

Gibson: What do we do?

Nova: I guess we know what we're going.

They went off

Gibson: We haven't felt like hearts stir in a long time. Something about this place...

Then more Heartless appeared

Otto: It looks like worst thing has stirring.

They made it to town

Nova: We took it for granted. I thought we had nothing in life to lose.

They remember all the People from their Worlds in their Adventures

Gibson: Here, too. Everyone in this world thought that they were safe.

Otto: Not just the People... but the dog waiting for his owner... the cat curled up in her nook...

Nova: So much life. Trees and Flowers... There's no deeper sadness than discovering all that you knew is gone. The grief in this place is too much fathom.

Gibson: Nova, Otto, that's enough. We can't keep on wishing for the past.

They are going to Krusty Krab and then the Road Collapse as the Clock strikes to 4, so they avoid the Road that collapse

Gibson: The Road collapse when the clock advance.

They saw a Gear

Nova: If only we could make it in time. But there's no time in this place, only... the Clock.

So they hit the Gear and it went to the Clock Tower and the road is coming back

Gibson: Of course, we won't get too far without those gears.

Nova: Let's go find some.

After the find the Gears, they look at the Town

All: Not even memories... are safe from the Darkness.

They went off to the Krusty Krab

Nova: What we wouldn't give to _really_ turn back time... so spend one more night beneath the stars with all of our teams.

Gibson: Nova, I think you...

Nova: (Sigh) I'm doing it again.

?: Nova, Otto, Gibson.

They saw Antuari

Gibson: What the? What are you doing here?

Otto: You're supposed to be safe in the Realm of Light!

Nova: Wait! You don't mean... you haven't made it out, has the realm of light.

Gibson: Why don't you talk to us?

They reach his hand and it went pass through him, and they know that Antuari is an Illusion.

Nova: So who are you, are memories among these Shadows. And you here to... try and tell us not to lose heart?

He disappeared

All: (Sigh)

Nova: The World keeps our Thoughts alive.

Otto: But where did the People who live here go, once the world has taken away.

Gibson: Well, at least they're not here. So, they haven't fallen into Darkness. We'll take what solace we can from that.

They left Bikini Bottom

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived in Acme Falls.

Otto: We're in Acme Falls.

Nova: Yes, another world has lost in the Darkness.

They saw a Bed

Gibson: Is that...

They went off and they saw Sparx sleeping

All: Sparx!

They look at him and he disappeared, and they now that he is in the Chamber of Waking

Nova: Sparx... What have you come here to tell us? I know we promise to wake you up, we're sorry.

Otto: But we have to find a way home before we can help you.

Gibson: We just want you to know that it's been you that keeps our hearts strong. Keeps the Dark away.

Then they saw a Portal

Otto: What's that?

Nova: It's a Portal... What's it doing here?

Then their Phantoms grab them, and take them to the World Within, and they saw many Portal around them

Gibson: What was that?

Nova: I don't know.

They saw the Portal that they came from is gone

Gibson: Those Portals... maybe they're a clue.

They went to Portal and watch their reflection

Nova: Is this how it is to face your demon?

Then a Phantom of them as appeared

Phantom Gibson: Nobody can't save you and no one wants to.

Phantom Otto: Just let go of everything and fade into the Darkness.

Phantom Nova: Only your Heart is hollow enough to be a demon.

Gibson: No! Someone who can save us in no time!

Nova: And that's not True! Our Heart is strong! We'll prove it!

They are fighting their Phantoms and they defeated them

Nova: Sparx, Antuari... and our Phantoms. What could they all mean?

Gibson: I don't know, but we have to find out.

They left and go to another Portal and defeated all the Phantom of them

Otto: That's all of them.

Nova: Antuari and Sparx didn't have anything to say.

Gibson: But our Shadows... they wanted to destroy us.

They left the Portal and go back to the Portal where they came from

Nova: Never would have though we'd become our worst enemy's. (Sigh)

Gibson: We've talk to ourselves a lot since falling into these Shadows.

Otto: But with the Phantoms, it's as though all of our doubts have gained a voice of their own.

Nova: They're the weakness in our hearts.

Nova: I know we're are alone here...

Gibson: Have the uncountable hours in the shadow whittled away the courage we never really had?

Otto: I think we are losing this fight. The Darkness has found the cracks in our hearts.

Nova: Is this... the last apparition before it takes us over?

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in Megakats City

Nova: Another world we know.

And then they saw Sparx and Antuari

All: Sparx, Antuari?

They went off and they saw them disappeared

Nova: Are they.. Phantoms?

Gibson: I don't care if they are, or if we fall into the Darkness. We miss them!

Then a Barrier just block them

Otto: Get out of our way!

They make it throught and they saw Darkside

Nova: You really think you can keep us away from our friends?

Aftr they defeat they saw many Darkside

Otto: You're ready?

Nova: Okay, then.

After they defeated them the giant Orb is gone and so does the Darkside, They went off to see Sparx and Antuari

All: Sparx! Antuari!

Antuari: Nova, Otto, Gibson. You're-

Nova: Antuari, you can talk?

Antuari: Did you see me?

Gibson: That's right, and we see Sparx too.

Antuari: Sparx, he's here?

Nova: Antuari, what's gotten into you? Don't you see him?

Antuari: Where are we?

Gibson: A World the Darkness has consumed. It's the Swat Kat's World.

Antuari: Consumed? The world's fell?

Otto: What happen to you? How do we know you're Antuari? And not the weakness that's in our hearts playing more tricks.

They look at Sparx who look so tired

Nova: Sparx! Please, say something.

Antuari: Monkey Teams, listen. I promise this is me. But I'm not myself.

Nova: What does that mean?

Antuari: You're using the name "Antuari" That's means you're seeing me the way that you remember me. But your hearts is just painting the picture that it so wants to see. The real me is lost in Shadows.

Gibson: Then you're here, trapped in the realm of Darkness.

Antuari: No, my heart has tied to the Darkness. That must be why we can talk. But I didn't see anything, Gibson. If you're saying Sparx is here, then he's like me- and illusion created from your hearts.

Nova: We understand. Then, you and Sparx are safe in the outside world?

Antuari: I guess.

Otto: That's great. But, how did you find us?

Antuari: I looked here. And heard you in the Darkness.

Gibson: Of course, but why does your heart have... tied to the Darkness now? What do you mean "lost in shadow"?

Autauri: You have forget about me. Monkey Teams, Skeleton King is going to find Sparx.

Otto: It's okay, he won't find him. We hid him somewhere safe.

Nova: And the reason, why he didn't talk to us. It's because he's still there sleeping.

Then Antuari has darkness around him

Antuari: No. I can't control...

Then the Darkness has takes over him

?: "This place" was it the Chamber of Waking?

Gibson: Well, of course.

They saw a Robot Monkey that looks like Skeleton King

Nova: Who are you?

?: You don't know. I am.

Then the Real Antuari stop him

Antuari: Monkey Teams! Get back!

All: Antuari!

Antuari: I forgot, Skeleton King is a part of me. Now he's using me so you can tell him where you hid Sparx!

Skeleton King: Silence!

Antuari: We won't give in! Monkey Team! You have to-

Then Skeleton King grab his Head

Skeleton King: Still you struggle!

All: Antuari!

Then a Giant Hand grab Sparx and the rest

Antuari: Monkey Teams!

Skeleton King: Now you can be one with the Darkness!

They are struggle from the Giant Hand and they look at Sparx

All: Sparx...

Antuari: Enough!

He use all of his power and chain up Skeleton King

All: Antuari...

Then they fell asleep

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Nova and her friends are falling in the Darkness

Nova: Now, we can't be... one of Darkness.

She drop her Wayfinder and then someone grab and it

?: Eh, what's up doc?

Then he dragged them to the ground

Gibson: Bugs, how did- (Gasp)

Nova: (Gasp) Antuari! Sparx!

Then Heartless appeared

Bugs: Listen, Mac. But we have to it later.

They saw Heartless

Otto: Dwellers of Darkness...

Bugs: They're called Heartless!

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Bugs: Hope we won't lose our luck. Wow, I never thought I'd find you in the realm of Darkness, that's for sure. So... what happen?

Otto: Have you seen Sparx and Antuari?

Bugs: Nope, just only you.

All: (Sigh)

Nova: We're sorry. The Darkness in this place it's getting to us.

Bugs: Oh, but you'll still be okay.

Gibson: Okay.

Bugs: Look, we've been looking for you a long time. How come you're in this place?

Nova: You have to tell us first, how long's it been in the realm of Light?

Bugs: Well, about... eight years.

Gibson: Fascinating. After we last spoke. We took Sparx somewhere safe, and then we went after Antuari.

Nova: But Antuari was about to fall to Darkness, so we had one choice.

Nova: We'd stay here of giving him a chance.

Bugs: Wow, I... didn't know.

Otto: What about you? What could've brought you here? Has something happened? In the Realm of Light?

Bugs: It's the Heartless. They've been attacking worlds and taking their hearts. And world's with no hearts vanish into Darkness. But if we can lock the door between the two realms- light and dark- from both sides, we can protect the other worlds. And you know, I came here to find the sword on this side. Turns out, it's not so easy getting into the realm of Darkness. The point you can cross have been unstable. It's only when a world gets consumed, that an entrance appears in the realm between. So, waited my chance... To sneak in. But look, when I got here. I felt three warm, familiar light. I follow it to find my way to you and your team.

Nova: The Charm. So they were helping Antuari and Sparx brought you and us back together again.

Bugs: Yep.

Gibson: But, the world's are still in danger.

Otto: Antuari- did he make it back to the realm of light?

Bugs: Um... We still haven't found him.

Gibson: I see..

Nova: But, don't worry. Wherever he is, he's fighting. He'll defeat his Darkness. And we know, that he wants us to fight too.

Bugs: Maybe, you're right. He'll be just fine.

Gibson: Of course, but what about Sparx? He won't wake up unless we're there with him.

Otto: We have to go. We have to find way back to the realm of Light.

Bugs: Alright. Then let's locate that Sword and go home together!

Otto: You found a way out?

Bugs: Oh... um... you see, I was so busy finding the way in, that I didn't give a lot of thought to where there'd be a way out. But, together we're sure to find one!

Otto: Wow, you didn't change for eight years.

They laugh

Bugs: May our Hearts be our guiding key.

Nova: Hm, that's the word that no one use in ages.

Bugs: Keyblade, Digidestined, Digimon and Warrior Wielders used to say those words to each other. And now, it's something I like to try and remember. So, ready?

All: Ready!

They went off and they are now in Acmetropolis.

Nova: This is... where we met those children.

Bugs: Oh boy, so many world have been lost. And now they're trapped here in the dark. Say. You all know this place?

Nova: Yeah. Me and Otto been here once, and then we meet four Animal we considered passing the Keyboard on to. But because Antuari had already give one of them the power, we didn't.

Bugs: And You, Gibson?

Gibson: I been there once, when I was with Sparx, after Antuari send us away from Chiro, and we encountered Mandarin.

Bugs: So what are there names?

Otto: Their Names are... Ace, Duck, Tech and Rev.

Bugs: Now I get it, we're getting warmer. Well, if Ace and his friends who've been helping me. We're trying to get that door shut for good.

Gibson: What? The same Boys?

Bugs: Guys, if this is where my friends first got the Sword, it also must be where we'll find it counterpart. The Sword of Darkness has gotta be here on the dark side of their world.

Then it's shaking

Bugs: We have to be quick, let's go!

Then they saw swarm of Heartless, they are fighting them and they defeated them

Bugs: Let's hurry.

They went to the Secret Place

Bugs: I think it's in here.

They open the door and saw the Sword

Bugs: Found it!

Nova: It's that what you're looking for?

Bugs: Yes, it's just the sword I was looking for. The Sword from the Dark realm!

He grab it

Gibson: The Sword of Darkness.

Bugs: The Door of Darkness... tied by two Swords. "The door of Darkness... To seal the light." Well, we've got the swords. Now, we find the ones to close the door.

Otto: What you say?

Bugs: The door between two realms- it won't let a heart with light pass through. So only darkness keeps slipping out. We can lock the door by using the two Swords, but we need help on both sides.

Nova: Well, then, since you'll be doing the locking, let us be the one to close the door.

Bugs: Actually, somebody already took it.

Then it rumble and a light appeared, Duck is wondering around in the Darkness and Nova and her friends saw the Door

Nova: It's that the Door?

Bugs: Yes, the door to Kingdom Hearts. Um, it's not the Kingdom Hearts you know. Not really. But even though, it's smaller, it's still the heart of many world. And even it's not a Complete Kingdom Hearts, We definitely can't leave it open like that, or darkness will escape and destroy the remaining world's. Now, it's time. With this Key and Ace's in the realm of lgith, we're gonna close this door. Now, all we need is Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam.

Gibson: Tech, Rev...

Nova: Ace...

Otto: Duck...

Bugs: Look!

They saw Duck and his friends running to the door

Bugs: That's all of them, let's go!

Then Swarm of Heartless is heading towards Duck and his friends

Bugs: Oh no!

They are gonna stop them for reach them

Nova: Stop!

They chain the Heartless and they can't hold on much longer

Bugs: Nova! Otto! Gibson!

Nova: Go without us!

Otto: Help your friends!

Gibson: And Seal the Door!

Bugs: But-

Then the Heartless manage to get themselves free and then it take Bugs, Gibson, Otto and Nova. But Bugs got out of there and got his Clothes ruined. And he looks at the Heartless dragging Nova and her friends to the Door

Buga: Nova! Otto! Gibson!

The Door Close and now Nova and her friends are fighting the Heartless

Nova: The Battle of the Realm of Light is not over.

Gibson: Thanks to Bugs and Antuari, we know what's at strike.

Otto: We're not afraid, we will face the long Darkness.

Nova: The Next time someone wonders in the realm of Darkness. We'll be there.

Otto: A light to cut through all the shadows. We will be in their Wayfinder.

Nova: And One day, we will return to Sparx and Antuari. I'm a Warrior Nova.

Gibson: Warrior Gibson.

Otto: And Warrior Otto.

All: And that's a Promise.

Meanwhile

Bugs: Nova... Otto... Gibson.

He have to seal the Door to Darkness

Bugs: Come on, Grandson! Let's close this door for good.

Back to Nova, Otto and Gibson

Nova and her friends are lying on ground in Acmetropolis

Otto: Wow.

They look at the Stars

Nova: The Stars are out... Antuari... Sparx... Just us again.

They saw many of light

Gibson: They did it, the World's has been restored.

Acmetropolis has disappeared And they are falling in Darkness

All: "May our Hearts be our guiding key".

Nova: You'll know, where we are.

In Mysterious Tower

Bugs: I thought... I heard their voice in the distance.

Duck: They sacrifice themes to save us?

Tech: Why did you keep it from us for so long?

Bugs: I had to respect their choice.

Rev: What about us? You could've given us a choice.

Duck: We could have gone and helped them.

Bugs: I know.

Yen Sir: Do not be rash, Duck. As Bugs told you clearly in his story, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task. And even if we had found a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to bring Nova and friends back out safely. So I forbade Bugs from telling you, let alone going after them.

Tech: Why keep that a secret?

Yen Sid: That much is obvious. If not you, Duck and Rev, then certainly Bugs would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue.

Sharko: But, right now, we can help Nova and friends. You and us. We are going to find them!

Rev: Yeah! Count me in!

Duck: It's because Ace would see me when we find them. If that's a crime, then book me.

Bugs: Yeah.

Lexi: Who are this new Duck and where's the old one?

Yakko: Yeah. Where is he?

Dot: We really want to see him.

Duck: New me?

Zadavia: Of course (laugh)

Optimatus: You're just like Ace.

Duck: Should I be flattered? I tried too hard to be the role model. It just like fun to just listed to my heart. Which is Ace-esque.

Wakko: Well, we all still like you.

Lexi: Master, we came here because we wanted to help somehow. What can we do?

Yen Sir: I have entrusted the alien Kururu to oversee the training for our new Warrior Wielders, yourself. Your friends and Kenny the Bunny.

Lexi: Kenny the Bunny.

Bugs: He means Ken the Bunny.

Slam & Lexi: Huh!?

Bugs: Well, he's a regular animal now. He even saved Ace for us. You can trust him. Come on, Tech and Duck. It's time for us to go. All we need to do, is to find the entrance to the realm of Darkness.

Yen Sid: Bugs, take these along with you.

He summon four suitcase

Yen Sid: The Three Good Fairies asked that you be presented with them. They are new vestments which will shield the both of you from the Darkness.

All: Thank you, Master.

Bugs: Alright, Let's go!

They went off

Minutes Later

Daffy: Alright, start talking.

Wile: You were gone for so long. Where were you?

Ace: Oh, it's a secret.

They open the door

Ace: Here I am!

They find no one, but Yen Sid

Ace: Huh? Only Us?

Yen Sid: The Others all had important work to do. So I send them on their way.

Ace: Aw man, I could have say goodbye.

Daffy: Well, you were not there, so your wasting your time.

Ace: Look, It's no big deal. I just like to say goodbye to tell my friends.

Daffy: So you need to hurry!

Ace: Well, I'm here, right?

Yen Sid: We have matter to discuss. In order to defeat Skeleton King, there are allies we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber. We have discuss the before, Ace. Your Mark of Warriors exam was conducted in the hopes you would acquire the power to wake them. However, the darkness nearly took control of you, and your grasp of your new abilities leaves much to be desired. Furthermore, Skeleton King nearly made you his vessel, and in the process stripped you of most of the power you had gained by them. I suspect you have already noticed this, correct?

He look down, because he lost all of his Strength and abilities he had.

All: Ace...

But then he cheered himself up

Ace: Aw, who cares. Happens all the time.

Yen Sid: Yes. Mac and Tosh are currently analyzing data that Mephiles the Monkey provided to Duck and which could offer us a clus retrieving our friends lost hearts. I have very high hope for this data. However, our greatest chance of stopping Skeleton King's Plan still lies with you, Ace. If you trust the guidance your heart gives, I know we will find all of the guardians of Light. But first, you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a complete recovery, but it is absolutely vital you perfect one power- the power of waking, which you failed to masters during your exam. There's someone who lost his power and found it again, a true hero to whom you fought to pay a visit. Perhaps, he can point you in the right direction.

Ace: Okay.

Daffy: Master Yen Sid.

Wile: You can count on us to take care of Ace!

Yen Sid: I would have it no other wau. I put Ace in your hands. And even though, I call new heroes from their world their names are Doki, Mundi, Otto, Anabella, Gabi and Fico to help on your journey. Those Kids will help you.

Ace: Wile! Taz! Daffy!

Daffy: You can't become a master without us?

Ace: Why?

Wile: I never thought you'd fail that exam, Ace.

Ace: Hey!

Daffy: Face it, you're just a half-pint.

Wile: But the four of us together make a whole pint!

Ace: Pint in a half?

Daffy: And don't forget, we'll keep an eye on you.

Wile: And this will be a lot of fun!

Ace: It's not a Holiday! Let's go!

All: Count on us!

They went to the Train with new friend and wondering how to get there

Ace: How can we get there now?

Daffy: Huh? I thought you knew!

Mundi: It's seems all the Highway are closed. Didn't Master Yen Sid say that Ace should trust the guidance his heart gives?

Doki: Come on, Ace. Where to?

Ace is still thinking of something

Fico: Seriously?

Ace: Give me a break, I'm trying. These things take time.

Otto: Well, since we've already been before, why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there?

Anabella: Well?

Ace: My Bad. We've got nothing. What did you expect?

Wile: "May your heart be your guiding key."

Ace: What? What you say?

Wile: Master Yen Sid always said that right before we went off on any of our real important adventures.

Ace: Really? Know anything?

They don't know

Wile: I think I just imagined.

Ace: "May my heart be my guiding key."

He know what it means

Ace: I know!

He open the Portal

All: It's a Gate!

Ace: Okay! Budokai, here we go!

They went off

 **Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Three Stories)**


End file.
